


Don’t Be Such a Prat

by MaggieLenin



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blind Deacy, Fluff, I don’t know how to do this, M/M, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieLenin/pseuds/MaggieLenin
Summary: Brian confesses his feeling for their former drummer but he doesn’t feel the same for the guitarist. Deacy waits for Roger to come back to their flat and gives him a piece of his mind.





	Don’t Be Such a Prat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, it was an English assignment from my English teacher so that’s why I had to make one of the boys blind!

Brian didn’t know how it all happened, he tried so hard to keep his feelings at bay but in the end everything just seemed to spill out. Ever since Roger auditioned for Smile, he’s been having fuzzy, goey, sickening sweet feelings for the young man. It’s been almost ten years since Smile fell and Queen rose from its ashes and yet his feelings for the former drummer have never wavered.  
As he looks at Brian, he shakes his head and gives him a disappointed look. Freddie knew Brian was hopelessly in love with their bashful drummer much to his dismay as he countlessly told his giraffe of a friend that he deserved someone who could see what a perfect gentleman he was. But instead he continued to tend to Roger as a doting partner even though the latter of the two was going through lovers as if they were toys. As he watched the scene unfold from their couch, he could see the shattered look on Brian’s face as Roger blatantly rejected him telling him he didn’t find any good reason to ruin a perfectly good friendship before walking out of their shared flat.  
“ Tell John I won’t be at the studio tomorrow.” Brian’s voice croaked as he went to his room, slamming the door.  
Fred winced at the loud sound and went to Deacy’s room to tell him what had just happened. He knocked at his door and opened it when he heard a quiet invitation to go in.  
John’s gray cloudy eyes looked at the door questionly as he waited for the person to tell him why there was loud shouting and crying.  
“ Oh Deacy! You should have seen it! It finally happened, Bri finally confessed his love for Rog and just as we suspected, that rotter had the audacity to look surprised and reject him!” Freddie wailed and flailed his arms around.  
John sensed a flurry of movement and realised Freddie has been pacing back and forth ever since he came in the room. He reached out and tried to get a hold of Fred and once he did, he forced him to sit down right next to him. Although he couldn’t see Fred’s face he could tell his face was in a scrunched up position. He always thought Brian deserved someone who truly saw what great human being he was. For crying out loud that man look like a Greek god and has the kindest spirit who wouldn’t want him and why can’t he see what I see in him, John meekly thought as he accidently let out a sad sigh.  
“ Oh darling, I know it’s hard for you to see him in love with someone not worth his affection but please don’t be upset he’ll come around, I know he will.” Freddie cooed at him as he went to hug him.  
John just shook his head and told Fred if he could pass him his walking stick because he knows bloody well then to walk without it with all the things Roger leaves on the floor.  
When Roger came back a few hours later, he hoped John went to bed early , but as he open their shared room he noticed John was eating toast and seemed to be waiting for his arrival. Now Rog really wished John was asleep for he didn’t want to deal with Deacy’s snarky tête-à-tête.  
“ Ya know Deaks can this conversation wait until tomorrow, I had an awful day, I just want to get some sleep please?” Roger whined as he flopped into his bed.  
“ Today is tomorrow,” he said in a stern voice, “ How blind and dense can you be to not see that Brian has been pining for you for nearly a decade?” Hissing the words at Roger, wherever he was in the room.  
Roger snorted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’m the blind one.” He remarked, laughing humorlessly. “ Not to be rude but how is this any of your business? I’m sorry that I don’t find my tall gangly best friend good looking.”  
John ignored his first comment and continued to talk, “ You will be your own downfall Roger I swear, I could already see it now, ‘Roger Taylor, having an affair with another bloke behind his wife’s back,” he said in a deep baritone voice. 

 

“ Oh shut it! Just because you’re blind doesn’t make you wise! What makes think you can see clearer than me,unlike you, I can actually see.” Roger spoke without thinking and his face fell when he realised what he just said. “ Sorry Deaks, I’m sorry.” he whispered afraid he’d say something stupid again.  
John rolled his eyes and although he knew Rog didn’t mean the last comment, it didn’t stop the hurt expression that painted his face. He stood up and made his way toward the door. He looked back and let out a disappointed sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“ I truly hope you’re able to come to your senses and see how big of a prat you are. I know you think that because I’m blind, it makes my input in seeing anything meaningless but that’s where you’re wrong. I’m able to see so much more and I feel sympathy for you because one day someone else will come and sweep Bri off his feet and you’ll be left with regrets and an empty feeling once you realize you let the person who truly loved you and all your imperfections go.” John went to open the door when suddenly Bri barged in with wide eyes and and looked at Deacy with a soften look.  
Deacy felt startled for instead of feeling the door he felt another person in the way of it.  
“ Oh sorry!”John felt his face flush as he tried going out of the room and into their living room.  
“ Deacy, come sit down at the couch, we need to talk.” Brian said as he helped John settle in the couch before sitting right next to him.  
John looked flustered, for he didn’t expect Brian to hear what he said but he felt glad he did because Brian needed to hear the truth, he needed to know that he deserved someone who truly saw him even if that person wasn’t John himself.  
“I didn’t know you were standing by the door Bri, but it’s time for you to see yourself in another perspective. Brian, I’ve been blind my whole life but it gives me the ability to see a person who they really are. I don’t see looks, and looks shouldn’t matter. Roger may be the most handsome person but he doesn’t really have the best personality, no offense to you, I mean I can see why you like him, the whole flirty act-,” John rambled on before Brian gave a deep chuckle.  
“ Anyways, I see the unseen world people with sight can’t see and I see the greener grass and the bluer skies and I know when there is a special, unique person in the room. And that’s you Bri. The room lights up when you enter and don’t let Roger dim that light just because he’s arrogant and bashful. I get that your heartbroken but you still have friends who care about you.” John looked at him with a caring gaze and pat Brian’s shoulder to cheer him up.  
“Thank you Deacy, I don’t know what I did to deserve such a caring friend but I’m glad we found each other in this big world.” Brian turned to him and gave him a hug.


End file.
